


Парастас

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы R-NC17_2017 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, драма, смерть персонажа, соулмейт!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Прощаясь, они не целуют своих ушедших в лоб.





	Парастас

**П** ри слабом освещении его было видно не слишком отчетливо. Просто высокая фигура, медленно плывущая по коридору к стоящему посреди комнаты металлическому столу. Лея машинально коснулась левого запястья, и ее спина осталась такой же идеально прямой.  
  
Его ввели. Отчетливо виднелись следы побоев на лице, сломанный нос опух, а левый глаз не открывался. И некого было винить в этом, кроме него самого. Лея не жалела его. Не жалела.  
  
— Генерал? — тихо позвал ее адъютант.  
  
— Открывайте.  
  
Он в тишине подхватил пальцами кромку темной ткани и быстрым движением откинул ее к другому краю стола. Так неопытные санитары сдирали приклеенные кровью к ране бинты. Рана снова начинала кровоточить.  
  
На столе лежал сырой кусок мяса в пыльных черных одеждах. То, что было лицом, превратилось в безобразную кашу. Два красных проема выбитых глаз, месиво сломанного несколькими сапогами носа, почти полностью вмятого внутрь черепа. Порванная на два лоскута нижняя губа, приоткрывающая беззубый провал рта. Спутанные, пропитавшиеся кровью темные волосы прилипли сверху, еще больше превращая мертвеца в убитое чудовище.  
  
Когда он упал, они просто не смогли остановиться. Как ей повезло этого не видеть. Как же она хотела оказаться там. Они били и били по лицу, по животу и спине, ломали с хрустом пальцы, громко кричали, почти ничего не видя за вскипевшими злыми слезами. Они все, почти все, любили кого-то, кого он убил. Может, сам, а может, не сам. Теперь они отворачивались, встретив ее, даже стоя на постах. Некоторые прятали лица в руках.  
  
Лея подняла взгляд на мужчину перед собой. Тот не отводил от нее глаз все это время, но смотрел не на нее.  
  
— Закатайте ему рукав.  
  
Адъютант исполнил приказ, брезгливо касаясь протянутой левой руки. На бледной коже чернел витиеватый символ. Лея дотянулась до мертвого и приоткрыла запястье. Такой же. Она уже давно не сомневалась. И не жалела.  
  
— Выйдите и встаньте у дверей.  
  
— Генерал...  
  
Она подняла ладонь. Адъютант резко кивнул, сплюнул под ноги и вышел.  
  
Они несколько минут стояли в молчании. Лея, не прерывая его, указала на тело перед собой. Мужчина впервые опустил взгляд, посмотрел на окоченевшую руку — и медленно дотронулся до нее запястьем.  
  
Сначала ничего не произошло. Затем краска все же начала стекать с кожи их обоих, медленно таять на глазах.  
  
Они следили за этим, не отрываясь, пока запястья не остались чистыми. Потом снова посмотрели друг на друга, продолжая стоять по разные стороны стола.  
  
— Договор будет подписан, — нечетко произнес мужчина. Его взгляд по-прежнему был устремлен куда-то сквозь нее.  
  
— Уже не с вами.  
  
— Не со мной. Она прибудет после...  
  
— Завтра.  
  
— Значит, послезавтра.  
  
Он смотрел только на нее и совсем ее не жалел. Не жалел.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Спасибо, — эхом откликнулась она.  
  
Он сам повернулся и пошел к выходу. Лея проводила его взглядом и наконец смогла найти общее: теперь у них обоих были стеклянные глаза. Но она хотя бы старалась.  
  
Она вернула ткань на место и присела на пол рядом со столом.


End file.
